Chance to Change
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Rukia masih belum mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ichigo-senpai. Tapi, Ichigo kadang datang ke sekolah. Bisakah Rukia mengatakan perasaannya kepada Ichigo di waktu yang sangat singkat? Lalu apa Rukia masih menyukai Ichigo? Sekuel dari Chance.


Aku membuka lembaran baru setelah kau pergi. Aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan bersedih karenamu. Aku harus kuat. Biarkan semua tentangmu terukir indah di hatiku dan menjadi kenangan yang takkan ku lupakan dan akan selalu menjadi yang terindah di hatiku. Kau adalah yang pertama. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyalahi takdir jika ternyata kita memang tidak pernah di takdirkan bersama.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Cha****nc****e to Change**

**Desclaimer:** Bleach it's Tite Kubo, Change to Change it's Seina Hanagata

**Rate:** T for all Teenager

**Genre:** Romance and Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Gomen kalo ada kesamaan kisah karena ini mungkin bisa jadi kisah nyata, AU, sedikit typo, full of Rukia POV, dan lainnya~ don't like don't read and flame!

**Summary:** Kehidupan Rukia setelah Ichigo lulus. Rukia masih belum mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ichigo-senpai. Tapi, Ichigo kadang datang ke sekolah. Bisakah Rukia mengatakan perasaannya kepada Ichigo di waktu yang sangat singkat? Lalu apa Rukia masih menyukai Ichigo? Sekuel dari Chance.

**===\(^O^)\/(^v^)/===**

Aku bersiap-siap ke sekolah dengan memulai lembaran baru tanpa Ichigo-senpai yang ku sukai. Aku melihat bayangan yang ada di cermin. Terlihat seorang perempuan berdiri dengan rambut yang sudah cukup panjang. Ya, kira-kira sekitar satu jengkal dari bahu panjangnya juga dengan poni yang kini panjangnya sampai menutupi wajahku. Aku mengambil jepit rambut kecil dengan bentuk kupu-kupu berwarna kuning keorenan. Warna yang sama dengan rambut Ichigo-senpai. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu aku menjepit poniku ke sebelah kanan. Yuph, kehidupan yang baru akan di mulai!

Aku berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Sekolah masih terlihat sepi karena mungkin aku datang terlalu pagi. Saat sampai di depan toilet, aku berhenti. Aku merapihkan rambut dan seragamku di depan cermin yang ada di luar toilet. Setelah rapih, aku berjalan menuju kelas. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Aku mengintip dari jendela. Terlihat beberapa anak yang kesiangan berlari-lari menuju kelasnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Aku melihat ke gedung tempat kelas tiga. Ramai, tapi dengan orang-orang yang berbeda. Kini aku sudah naik kelas menjadi kelas dua dan pastinya Ichigo-senpai sudah meninggalkan sekolah ini karena ia diterima di universitas yang sangat ternama. Memang rasanya ada yang kurang, tapi life must goes on dan kita harus tetap move on apa pun yang terjadi walau pun rasanya sangat mustahil untuk move on. Aku menghela napas panjang. Seandainya dia datang ke sekolah satu hari saja, aku akan mengatakan semuanya.

**===\(^O^)\/(^v^)/===**

Bel istirahat berbunyi aku dengan cepat keluar kelas menuju kantin sebelum ramai. Saat menuruni tangga, aku seperti melihat seseorang yang sangat kunantikan kehadirannya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sekitar taman. Aku berhenti untuk memastikannya. Rambut oren itu, tidak salah lagi. Aku berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti. Langkahku terasa berat. Aku lagi-lagi melihatnya sedang bersama Orihime-senpai. Oh iya, aku lupa kalau ternyata Orihime-senpai itu sebenarnya kelas dua dan pastinya dia kini sudah kelas tiga. Jadi, aku masih harus melihat wajahnya selama satu tahun lagi. Menyebalkan. Aku berdiri cukup lama di belakang mereka sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Ternyata Ichigo-senpai menyadari kehadiranku. Ichigo-senpai berdiri dan sepertinya ingin mengejarku, tapi kita tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Mau kemana? Udah di sini aja!" kata Orihime-senpai sambil menarik tangan Ichigo-senpai. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi ke kantin. Aku kembali ke kelas dengan tangan hampa dan perasaan yang sangat sakit.

"Rukia, aku tadi ngeliat Ichigo-senpai lho di bawah!" kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

"Udah tahu!" jawabku singkat sambil memalingkan wajahku. Tiba-tiba saja Matsumoto memegang wajahku dan melihatnya dengan teliti.

"Ne, kalau diliat-liat, kau mirip dengan Orihime-senpai ya!" katanya yang langsung membuatku kaget setengah nyebur (?).

"Heh? Mirip dari mana?" kataku sambil melepaskan tangan Matsumoto.

"Iya, dengan rambutmu yang dijepit seperti itu, kamu terlihat mirip dengannya!" kata Matsumoto lagi. Aku terdiam membatu. Tidak mungkin aku mirip dengannya kan? rambut Orihime-senpai jauh lebih panjang dari padaku dan rambutnya juga lurus sedangkan aku tidak begitu panjang dan juga tidak lurus. Dan aku tidak pernah mau disamakan dengannya! Siapapun boleh, tapi tidak dengannya!

Aku berlari dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari Hinamori yang kutinggalkan begitu saja. Aku berhenti saat sampai di depan sebuah cermin besar yang ada di depan toilet. Aku menatap bayangan yang ada di cermin itu. terlihat seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut yang cukup panjang dengan poni yang dijepit ke sebelah kanan. Tidak mirip denga Orihime-senpai kan?

Tiba-tiba saja mataku terbelalak saat melihat pantulan dari bayangan seseorang di cermin yang sedang kupandangi. Seseorang dengan rambut lurus panjang dan dijepit dibagian kanan dan kirinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Orihime-senpai? aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihatnya dengan teliti. Aku menutup mulutku tidak percaya dan kembali menatap cermin. Ya, aku mirip dengannya. Aku mulai merasakan air mataku mengalir dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, Rukia? Kenapa nangis?" kata Hinamori sambil memelukku.

"A-aku mirip dengannya? Benar kan?" kataku ditengah tangis yang sulit untuk kuhentikan. Hinamori melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Jujur saja sejak rambutmu memanjang dan dijepit, kamu jadi mirip dengannya," kata Hinamori dengan jujur. Aku merasakan dadaku sesak saat mendengarnya. bagaimana mungkin orang yang ku benci menjadi mirip denganku? Bukan, tapi aku yang mirip dengannya! Semua orang pasti menganggapku menirunya!

**===\(^O^)\/(^v^)/===**

_Ichigo POV_

Aku berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah yang kini bukan menjadi sekolahku lagi. Ya, aku sudah di terima di universitas yang ternama di Karakura. Karakura University. Itulah tempatku sekolah sekarang. Semua orang pasti bingung kenapa aku masih datang ke Karakura High School? aku datang kesini karena aku rindu dengan suasana saat SMA. Ya, masa-masa SMA adalah masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan untukku dan mungkin juga untuk semua orang. Dan lagi aku datang kesini juga untuk melihatnya walau hanya sebentar. Aku masih ingin melihat senyumnya yang ceria dan membuat orang menjadi tersenyum juga hanya dengan melihatnya. Melihat Rukia Kuchiki.

"Yo, Ichigo-senpai!" panggil seseorang. Aku menengok dan mendapati seorang lelaki dengan rambut seperti nanas berwarna merah.

"Yo, Renji!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan. Renji menarik tanganku dan mengajakku duduk di depan sebuah lab. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kesini?" kata Renji sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Mau ketemu Orihime-senpai ya?" tebaknya dengan asal. Aku cukup kaget mendengarnya dan menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Kurasa tebakanku tadi salah," kata Renji lagi. Aku hanya terdiam. Ya, kamu memang salah Renji Abarai.

"Apa senpai datang kesini untuk melihatnya?"kata Renji lagi sambil melirik seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan pelan di koridor. Aku menengok kesampingku untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud Renji. Mataku terbelalak melihatnya. Dia kan… tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berhenti berjalan saat melihatku.

"Yo, Rukia! Kenapa berhenti?" kata Renji sambil tersenyum lebar. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan kembali berjalan. Hanya saja ia terlihat kaku.

"Ga apa-apa kok! Hehe…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum gaje saat lewat di depanku dan Renji. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Mataku masih terus memandanginya sampai ia tidak terlihat lagi.

"Dia… habis menangis…" kataku pelan. Renji melihatku dengan bingung.

"Matanya sembap. Aku melihatnya tadi dan aku yakin dia menangis atau sedang menahan tangis,"

"Itu semua gara-gara senpai! dia seperti itu karena terus menunggu senpai datang kesini dan juga menunggu senpai untuk mengatakan kalau senpai suka dia. Senpai sebenarnya menyukai Rukia sejak MOS dulu kan? bahkan sampai sekarang juga kan?"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Renji dan menundukkan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

_Flashback mode: On_

"HEEEAAAAHHH!"

Brak!

Pintu kelas akhirnya berhasil terbuka. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Tidak hanya aku, tapi semuanya juga menatap seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut pendek itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia berhasil membuka pintu kelas yang sangat sulit dibuka bahkan olehku hanya dengan tendangannya.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo masuk!" katanya dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman yang ceria. Aku masih terpaku ditempatku. Baru kali ini aku menemukan seseorang yang seperti dia. Setelah sadar, aku langsung berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk. Ia duduk di meja kedua dari depan di barisan dekat pintu.

"Siapa namamu?" kataku begitu sampai di tempatnya. Ia terlihat kaget saat aku tanya seperti itu, kemudian ia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki, yoroshiku senpai!"

_Flashback mode: Off_

"Ya, aku menyukainya, tapi aku menyukainya yang dulu bukan yang sekarang!" kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan Renji sendirian. Ya, aku menyukainya yang dulu. Rukia yang berambut pendek dan periang juga ga bisa diam itu. Bukan Rukia yang kini meniru gaya Orihime. Apa ia seperti itu agar aku menyukainya? Kamu salah Rukia, sejak awal aku sudah menyukaimu yang apa adanya dan tidak peduli dengan kata orang. Kemana kamu yang dulu?

**===\(^O^)\/(^v^)/===**

Detik demi detik berlalu menjadi menit. Aku masih saja terdiam di kantin yang kini sepi. Aku melirik jam yang ada di tanganku. Sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Dan saat itu aku akan melihat Rukia sebentar saja sebelum aku pergi dari sini.

Bel tanda pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Semua anak terlihat senang dan berhamburan keluar kelas. Aku berjalan pelan meninggalkan kantin menuju gerbang sekolah dan berhenti saat di depan tangga yang berada di dekat gerbang. Terlihat Rukia yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya sedang menuruni tangga. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia masih sama, hanya penampilannya saja yang berubah. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat melihatku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan cepat melewatiku. Aku berusaha mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kamu rela menjadi orang lain hanya untuk membuatku menyukaimu? Jadilah dirimu sendiri! Dengan begitu aku pasti akan menyukaimu!" kataku sambil berjalan melewatinya yang berhenti karena mendengar kata-kataku. Hanya suara isak tangis yang ku dengar. Maafkan aku Rukia, tapi aku ingin melihatmu yang dulu. Rukia yang apa adanya. Maaf aku membuatmu menangis lagi.

**===\(^O^)\/(^v^)/===**

_Rukia POV_

Ckres! Kres…

Aku menatap cermin dengan ukuran setengah tubuh yang berada di depanku. Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Tes… tes…

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja membasahi wajahku. Aku menghapus air mataku dengan tangan kiriku dan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Ya, kini aku telah memotong rambutku. Aku memotongnya karena kata-kata Ichigo-senpai saat di sekolah tadi. Kenapa ia berpikir bahwa aku meniru Orihime-senpai? aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang baru. Menjadi aku yang berbeda dengan aku yang dulu menyukaimu. Menjadi aku yang move on. Tapi, kenapa kamu datang ke kehidupanku lagi, Ichigo-senpai? karena kamu datang dan berkata seperti itu, aku jadi mengharapkanmu lagi. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan berharap kepadamu yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menyukaiku.

Aku menggenggam erat gunting yang ada di tangan kananku. Aku menatap bayangan yang terpantul di depan cermin lagi. Dan dalam hitungan detik gunting yang derada di tangan kananku terlempar kearah cermin itu.

Prang!

Aku hanya bisa menatap cermin yang kini telah pecah dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir. Kenapa tidak permah ada yang namanya kesempatan kedua?

"Rukia, ada apa?" kata Byakuya yang kini telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Aku berdiri dan langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Pasti ada! pasti ada kesempatan keduan untukku kan, nii-chan?" kataku tanpa berhanti menangis. Byakuya mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Ya, pasti ada, Rukia!"

**===\(^O^)\/(^v^)/===**

Aku menatap kosong keluar jendela kelas. Berharap Ichigo-senpai akan lewat saat ini juga, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Kemarin aku menghabiskan waktu dengan terus menerus menangis karena kecewa dengan Ichigo-senpai. kenapa aku kecewa dengannya? Harusnya aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Rukia, daijobu desuka?" kata Hinamori yang terdengar khawatir dengan keadaanku yang saat ini memang tidak baik.

"Hei Rukia, kenapa sih?" kali ini giliran Hitsugaya yang sepertinya bingung denganku. Aku masih saja terdiam dan tetap menatap kosong keluar. Mereka ga akan mengerti perasaanku.

"Rukia, dengerin lagu ini deh!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mendekatkan hpnya ke telingaku. Terdengar sebuah intro lagu yang sangat ku kenal. Seketika itu juga, air mataku mengalir lagi.

"Kenapa kamu nyetel lagu itu, Hitsugaya?" kataku sambil mengusap air mataku yang mengalir. Hinamori terlihat bingung dan dengan cepat ia mengambil hp Hitsugaya dan mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun dengan cukup pelan itu. Hinamori terlihat kaget mendengarnya dan ia langsung menatapku.

"Hitsugaya, cepat matikan lagunya!" kata Hinamori karena ga tega melihatku menangis.

"Biarkan saja! Dia harus menerima kenyataan bukannya mengharapkan sesuatu yang ga pasti!" kata Hitsugaya tegas. Aku menatapnya tanpa berhenti menangis dan langsung menjatuhkan wajahku ke jaket yang kubawa.

Mengapa berat ungkapkan cinta padahal ia ada…

Dalam rinai hujan, dalam terang bulan juga dalam sedu sedan…

Mengapa sulit mengaku cinta padahal ia terasa…

Aku semakin mendekapkan wajahku ke jaket yang kuletakkan dimeja dan menangis sebisaku.

"Aku tau kamu kecewa sama senpaimu itu dan juga sama kamu sendiri, tapi kamu harus bisa ngelepasin dia. Kamu ga boleh terus-terusan mengharapkan dia kembali lagi. Lain kali kalau ada kesempatan jangan pernah disia-siain seakan-akan ada banyak kesempatan yang lainnya. Ga ada yang namanya kesempatan kedua!" kata Hitsugaya tetap tegas. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ya, aku ga boleh terus seperti ini.

**===\(^O^)\/(^v^)/===**

Tanpa terasa sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Kini aku selalu memotong rambutku jika mulai memanjang. Aku tidak mau dibilang meniru Orihime-senpai. Seperti kata Ichigo-senpai, be your self! Aku selalu mengingat kata-kata itu untuk terus menjalani kehidupanku tanpanya. Dan kini sedikit demi sedikit bayangan Ichigo-senpai yang selalu ada di dalam hatiku mulai terhapus. Ya, aku mulai bisa melupakannya dan aku mulai membuka hatiku untuk Renji yang sebenarnya selama ini menyukaiku sejak kelas 1.

"Yah, Rukia padahal aku lebih suka melihat rambutmu yang panjang!" kata Matsumoto setiap kali melihatku.

"Maaf ya, aku ga bisa berambut panjang! Hehehe…"

"Tapi aku lebih suka ngeliat rambutmu yang pendek! Aku jadi inget kelas 1 setiap ngeliat kamu!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Iya, soalnya Cuma kamu yang ga berubah!" kata Matsumoto sambil berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tersenyum kecil dan kembali berjalan menuju kantin sebelum bel berbunyi. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku terasa terpaku. Aku terdiam di tempatku berdiri saat melihat seseorang berambut oren. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo-senpai? kenapa dia ada disini?

**===\(^O^)\/(^v^)/===**

_Ichigo POV_

Aku terdiam melihatnya. Melihat seorang gadis yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri karena melihatku. Dalam hitungan detik, ia berlari.

"Matte, Rukia!" teriakku sambil berusaha mengejarnya, tapi percuma saja karena ia terus berlari dan sepertinya tidak mendengarku. Larinya cepat juga untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Tadi aku melihat rambutnya pendek. Apa ia memotongnya karena ucapanku? Aku tersenyum kecil. Baguslah, ternyata ia sudah kembali seperti dulu yang selalu berlari saat melihatku.

_Flashback mode: On_

"Aizen-senpai keren!"

Aku terus berjalan lurus tanpa mempedulikan suara anak perempuan yang sedang terkagum-kagum melihat Aizen. Wajar kalau dia punya banyak fans secara dia itu ketua OSIS. Oh iya, dia kohaiku.

"Biasa saja! Kerenan juga I-"

Aku terdiam dan menghentikan langkahku. Suara inikan suaranya Rukia, tapi kenapa dia diam? Aku menengok dan mendapatinya dengan wajah yang memerah dan dalam hitungan detik, ia berlari ke kelasnya meninggalkan temannya dan juga aku terdiam dalam bingung. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku tertawa. Ia lucu sekali. Bayangkan jika ada kohai yang ga mau ketauan menyukaimu, tapi tingkahnya saja sudah katauan kalau dia menyukaimu. Aku yakin dia sangat malu karena ingin bilang aku lebih keren dan ternyata aku ada di depannya.

"Rukia Kuchiki, kamu benar-benar lucu!" kataku dengan pelan dan menahan tawa.

_Flashback mode: Off_

Aku melirik jam yang melingkar ditanganku. Ternyata cukup lama juga aku melamunkan Rukia. Aku datang kesini untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Orihime. Aku sadar kalau aku meneruskan hubungan ini tanpa menyukainya, maka ia akan sakit hati. Apa lagi kalau tau selama ini aku mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan info tentang Rukia. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi sampai berl berbunyi dan kuharap aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepada Rukia sebelum terlambat.

"Senpai!" panggil seseorang yang sangat ku kenal, Orihime.

"Kamu udah boleh pulang? Kan belum bel!"

"Ga apa kok! Oh iya, senpai mau ngomongin apa?"

Aku terdiam dan menelan ludahku. This is it. Aku harus mengatakannya. Maafkan aku, Orihime Inoue.

"Gini, gimana kalau kita putus?" kataku dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak menangis. Wajahnya terlihat kaget saat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku suka sama yang lain, maaf…"

"Rukia, eh?"

"Da-dari mana kamu tau?"

"A-aku… hiks… aku tau dari sikap senpai… ya-yang hiks selalu berubah saat ada di-dia. Senpai… hiks selalu mau mengejar dia se-setiap dia lari… da-dan dari tatapan mata senpai ke dia itu beda sama tatapan ma-mata senpai ke aku… huhuhu…"

Jadi selama ini Orihime menyadarinya? bahkan aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. kalau ia tau kenapa ia tidak minta putus denganku? Kenapa ia masih bertahan kalau tau aku tidak menyukainya?

"Se-senpai mendekatiku saat tau Rukia masuk klub lukis yang sama denganku kan? se-senpai ingin mendapatkan info tentangnya kan? hiks… hiks... maaf senpai, aku terlalu egois karena ga ngebiarin senpai mendekatinya… aku… aku ga mau kehilangan senpai…"

Aku tertunduk mendengar kata-kata Orihime. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku langsung mendekati Rukia, bukan Orihime. Aku memeluk tubuh Orihime cukup erat. Membiarkan ia merasa bahagia sebelum aku pergi darinya.

"Daijobu, ini juga salahku. Maaf…" kataku pelan sambil mengelus rambut panjangnya dengan lembut. orihime melepaskan pelukanku dan menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang senpai bilang ke Rukia yang sebenarnya sebelum terlambat! Aku dukung senpai kok!" kata Orihime sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya dan berlari menjauhinya.

"Arigato, Orihime!" teriakku sambil berlari semakin cepat. Aku hanya melihat senyumannya dan lambaian tangannya. Rukia, tunggu aku!

**===\(^O^)\/(^v^)/===**

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan tangga yang berada di dekat gerbang. Aku menunggu Rukia untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Aku tidak mau terlambat lagi. Ini kesempatanku satu-satunya. Kesempatanku untuk berubah. setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya terlihat Rukia sedang menuruni tangga. Aku tersenyum dan ingin memanggilnya, tapi aku membisu saat melihat Rukia ternyata bersama dengan seorang lelaki. Dia bersama Renji! Jangan-jangan selama ini Renji juga menyukai Rukia?

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku sampai mereka lewat. Aku melihat Rukia menengok kearahku dan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa ia katakan. Ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang digandeng Renji. Jadi aku terlambat? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Renji yang bersama Rukia?

Aku berlari berusaha untuk mengejar Rukia dan berharap ia belum terlalu jauh. Ternyata do'aku terkabul Rukia masih belum terlalu jauh. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari tempatku berdiri. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku. Kenapa tidak ada kesempatan untukku?

"Rukia, would you be my girlfriend?" kataku dengan pelan dan menahan air mata yang akan mengalir.

"Rukia… hiks…"

**_The End_**

Yosha! Inilah dia sekuel dari Chance juga dengan akhir yang menggantung! Disini udah ketauan perasaan Ichigo ke Rukia! Dan sebenarnya mereka saling suka OwO. Mungkin nanti akan ada sekuelnya lagi. Tapi full of Ichigo POV. Key, segini aja dulu. mind to review? Review please… *puppy eyes*


End file.
